Our Last Gig
Our Last Gig is the series finale and - episode of the novel series The Fabulous Jenkins Girls. It was written by . Synopsis When Sydney receives an exciting offer to star in an action TV series, she is ecstatic. But when she learns that it takes place in Los Vegas, Sydney faces a tough decision on doing the show and remaining in L.A. and continue to perform with her sister, Maxine as the Fabulous Jenkins Girls. Elsewhere, Maxine receives an offer from Keith to start doing her own music and he'll be happy to produce her first solo album. Maxine wants to do her own music, but is she is unsure on how Sydney would react. When they finally tell each other the good news, it ends up bad. Will these two exciting offers be the end of the Fabulous Jenkins Girls as we know it? Plot Sydney gets an call from her agent that producers want her to star in upcoming TV action series. However, filming is in Los Vegas, and of it is a hit, she'll have to relocate to Los Vegas, making her incapable of continuing making music with her little sister, Maxine. She keeps this from Maxine, unaware that Maxine has news of her own. She wants to make her own music and their old music producer and close friend, Keith said that he'll be happy to produce her first solo album. Finally, Sydney tells Maxine about the TV show offer, and they get into an argument, where Maxine says to Sydney that she felt betrayed that her sister. At home, a distraught Sydney discusses her dilemma with Jake, and he tells her to take the offer. But Sydney tells him that this wasn't an easy decision. However, Jake tells Syd that it's her decision about her career and only she can make it and he'll support her all the way. At the recording studio, Maxine is sitting alone when Keith comes up to her. She tells him that Sydney was offered to do a new TV show, abut she tells him that it is in Los Vegas and doing the show meant she'll have to move to Los Vegas. Maxine doesn't want to her sister to go. But Keith sets her straight by telling her about her own decision to do her own music. Maxine tells Keith that she wanted to do other things. She then finally realizes that she was in the same dilemma as Sydney was and she failed to be supportive. She thanks him by hugging him, then the two kiss. Maxine apologizes and rushes out of the studio. At dinner time, Sydney announces to her uncle Kevin, aunt Julie, Jake, and her visiting mother, Donna about her plans to not do the TV series. However, Maxine enters and tells her sister to take the offer. Sydney is confused on why Maxine would encourage her to take the offer. Maxine tells her that she was sorry for not being supportive of her decision and that the two believed that it was time to put their band on hold to venture to other things. Maxine tells Sydney that she wanted to do her own music as a solo artist. Sydney realizes that the time has come for the girls to do other things and the two sisters hugged. Their family celebrates the sisters next chapter of their lives. Some time later, Sydney and Jake load up their moving boxes into the truck with Kevin and Keith helping them out. Maxine is also helping out with the move. As everyone exchanged their goodbyes, Sydney and Maxine exchanged their own. As their truck leaves, Sydney and Maxine wave goodbyes to each other. Five months in to the future, Sydney's new show is a top rated action series, while Maxine's first solo album is a moderate success.